The overall objective of the total project is to attempt the development of a gene delivery system for mammalian cells and eventually for whole animals by the use of polyoma pseudovirions. During the next year, we will attempt to assembly of polyoma virus from polyoma DNA and polyoma empty capsids in order to have a system to encapsidate genes in polyoma capsids for delivery to mammalian cells.